Question de peau
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot 1x2 ? AU sans prétention] Duo est vendeur dans une parfumerie et attend avec impatience de rentrer chez lui... mais... la suite ? Ds la fic


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Avertissement : c'est un AU**

**Rating : T et c'est un oneshot**

**Genre : romance, humour**

**Couples : 1+2 quoique ça part très mal….**

**Micis **: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup !

**Clin d'oeil : à Tulag XD parce qu'un passage te fera penser à mon dernier mail.**

**Résumé : Duo, 22 ans, est vendeur dans la parfumerie "Sensuality". Il attend désespérément de partir en week-end…**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

* * *

* * *

**Question de peau**

¤

_Tic-tac_

_Tic-tac_

_Tic-tac_

_Tic-tac_

_Lala lala lala la_

_Ow__… oh ow…_

_What__ you're waiting for ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

**Gwen**** Stefani « What you're waiting for »?**

¤

¤

**Parfumerie Sensuality, la Terre, 8 août AC 202**

¤

Il est dix-huit heures 59.

La parfumerie « Sensuality » ferme dans 48 secondes et je suis à mon comptoir de verre, impatient, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge de jade accrochée au mur.

Ma natte me serre, j'ai envie de la détacher.

Mon pantalon noir et ma chemise mauve me saoulent.

Ma cravate mauve aussi, avec un petit dragon noir me gave.

Cela fait bien deux heures qu'il n'y a plus personne : j'ai eu le temps de faire la caisse.

¤

Oui on est en période de vacances scolaires, à quelques jours de la fermeture annuelle.

Aujourd'hui devait être mon jour de congé, mais j'ai interverti mon jour avec celui de Wu Fei, un collègue et excellent ami.

Il devait partir en long week-end avec sa petite amie interne.

Bon, je ne travaille pas demain donc j'aurais un week-end normal, quand je pense que j'aurais dû avoir un super long week-end…

Mais bon, c'était pas comme si j'avais un truc de prévu avec quelqu'un : la plupart de mes amis avait leurs congés qui tombaient partout sauf en même temps que les miens.

Et j'avais pas non plus de petit ami, donc je pouvais rendre service.

¤

8 secondes…

¤

Je passe le purificateur d'air : l'arme absolue pour assainir la parfumerie : un magasin noir, or, et rouge avec des étagères argentées, où les parfums étaient disposés élégamment. Par mes petites mains : il n'y avait personne.

Bientôt je serais en vacances… jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. La fermeture annuelle est dans une semaine.

6

5

4

3

2

1

oh merde…

¤

Un type en costard qui passe la porte vitrée.

Un chieur total.

Je le hais.

Il semble chercher…

Puis il me voit, comme soulagé.

Il se dirige droit vers moi.

Normal, y a que moi.

Oh il va parler.

¤

- Bonjour… Duo c'est cela ?

¤

Oui c'est écrit sur mon badge, crétin.

¤

- Bonjour monsieur que…

- Heero.

- ?

- C'est mon prénom.

¤

Je m'en fous.

…

Ordinairement nous n'avons les noms que lorsqu'ils sortent leurs chéquiers ou cartes de crédit.

C'est un peu trop familier, enfin…

Ne jamais contrarier un client.

Surtout s'il paraît friqué.

¤

- Oh. Bonjour Heero. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je recherche une eau de toilette.

¤

Il me regarde comme si c'était une évidence.

Tous les clients ont tendance à se croire seuls au monde.

Il se trouve dans une parfumerie, certes, mais nous faisons aussi du maquillage, des soins, des produits de beauté…

C'est pour cela que l'on pose des questions qui semblent idiotes.

Je souris, je suis là pour ça après tout.

Il n'y est pour rien s'il tombe mal.

Je le déteste.

¤

- Bien sûr. Pour homme ou pour femme ?

- Pour hommes.

¤

Oh ce regard… c'est qu'il fixe le monsieur.

Vraiment impoli, mais c'est typique des gens trop bien élevés.

On leur donne une éducation, ils poussent dans un milieu et à partir de là…

C'est arrogance sur arrogance.

Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, d'ailleurs j'en connais qui ne le sont pas, comme Quatre Winner, un armateur turc.

Adorable.

Mais ce Heero était vraiment du genre trop sûr de lui de par sa position.

Le genre d'homme qui te donne envie d'écourter la conversation.

Ce que je vais faire en toute politesse.

¤

- C'est pour offrir ?

- C'est pour moi.

¤

Il me fixe encore, toujours à la limite de la condescendance.

Il a objectivement de très jolis yeux.

Froids, un bleu gris assez foncé.

Légèrement en amande… il pourrait avoir des origines scandinaves, voire russes, vu la forme. Mais avec sa peau on peut chercher du côté des Mongoles, ou du Tibet… voire éventuellement du Japon…

¤

La forme est vraiment particulière : grâce à elle on voit qu'il est métissé mais on ne saurait dire à coup sûre avec quelle ethnie.

Il faudrait qu'il parle plus pour identifier… et encore… tout dépendra d'où il aura été élevé. Je viens de L2, une colonie. Mais j'ai vécu la plupart du temps sur terre, quand mes parents adoptifs y ont déménagé. J'y ai fait mes études et aujourd'hui je travaille dans une parfumerie de luxe. Et ici je me dois de tenir un certain langage. Donc le ton un peu familier de L2 il faut le chercher.

¤

Mais dans le privé je le retrouve naturellement mon ptit accent… mêlé à celui de la terre… mon héritage à moi, quoi. Et j'aime, je suis moi.

Mais je suis bête.

Il a dit qu'il s'appelait comment déjà ? Hiiro ?

J'avais un ami qui s'appelait Hiro, sur L2 et il était d'origine japonaise. Mais c'est pas tout à fait le même prénom. Et les prénoms ne trahissent pas forcément les origines.

Bref, au lieu de polémiquer sur ses yeux, je ferais mieux de trouver parfum à son nez comme ça je peux fermer.

Vu que c'est pour lui ça devrait aller assez vite.

¤

- Vous avez une préférence ?

- Bien sûr.

¤

…

Mais quel con…

Oh…

…

…

là il me sourit.

¤

…

…

…

¤

C'est dingue ce que ça peut changer une physionomie un sourire.

Les gens avec une tronche de dix pieds de longs je les regarde à peine, mais un sourire, ça appelle.

En tous cas ça m'appelle moi.

Du coup je vois ses dents toutes blanches et bien alignées.

Je vois qu'il a une très belle bouche, bien dessinée et légèrement ourlée.

Je vois qu'il a une fossette à la joue gauche quand il sourit et qu'il a une fossette au menton.

Je vois ses yeux qui pétillent et du coup ils ne sont plus beaux et froids : ils sont magnifiques.

Et je vois ses cheveux noirs et courts, avec quelques mèches plus longues qui tombent sur son front, qui voilent un peu son regard.

Là il a subjectivement du charme.

¤

Ça ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de sympathique, je ne le connais pas.

Mais du coup, il m'est moins antipathique.

Par contre il aime jouer au plus malin, ce n'est ptet pas forcément de la condescendance.

Monsieur est joueur.

Mais j'ai pas tellement le temps de jouer : je dois rentrer chez moi, moi, papouiller mon chat biscotte.

Une petit chat de gouttière tout noir et blanc, mon petit compagnon à l'appart.

Mon estomac sur pattes qui croque des ptits bouts de biscottes.

Donc le jeu, salut.

¤

- Quelles sont vos préférences ?

¤

Il me regarde comme si je venais d'une planète inconnue.

Je ne suis pas censé deviner ses préférences olfactives, moi.

Il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête, du coup j'observe mieux le costume.

Noir, extrêmement bien coupé, çà ça n'a pas changé.

Par contre la manière dont je le vois, oui :

Il est grand et très bien bâti. Il se tient très droit.

Il ouvre les yeux et me fixe.

Encore.

¤

- Quelles sont les vôtres ?

¤

Sauvez-moi, c'est le genre riche mais chieur que bobonne attend dans un coin.

¤

Il a une voix particulièrement grave et rauque.

Elle coule vraiment, comme un caramel fondrait dans la bouche.

Le pauvre doit être gêné quand même : habituellement on doit lui offrir des parfums mais il n'a vraisemblablement pas l'habitude d'en choisir lui-même.

Alors il va se calquer sur mes goûts…

Cela arrive assez souvent en fait, surtout avec les femmes qui ne savent pas quelle eau de toilette offrir à leur mari, frère, petit ami… elles disent « comme vous », « je suppose que ça lui plaira », « il a à peu près votre âge »…

¤

C'est un des cadeaux les plus difficiles à offrir, il faut vraiment connaître les goûts de la personne avant d'offrir un parfum.

Je ne vends pas à n'importe quel prix : j'explique les différences, je demande quels sont les goûts culinaires, les plats préférés – oui ça aide -, les odeurs aimées… et à partir de là on peut faire quelque chose. Mais la plupart des temps le gens passent en coup de vent, n'ont pas le temps de choisir et se calquent sur le vendeur, au risque que la personne soit déçue.

Un cadeau pour un cadeau, quoi.

Et ça c'est vraiment dommage.

A côté de ça…

« Hiiro » s'offre ce cadeau à lui-même et il est trop tard pour lui proposer de prendre autre chose…

¤

- J'aime les eaux de toilette légèrement sucrées et épicées. Mais je préfère mes parfums avec une note fraîche, pour casser la fragrance lourde et entêtante de certaines effluves. Mais il n'est pas sûr que cela vous convienne.

¤

Ne faîtes AUCUN commentaire.

Bon d'accord.

Je suis honnête jusqu'au bout, quoi.

J'aurais pu m'en sortir et m'en débarrasser mais bon, si c'est pour perdre un gros client c'est un peu stupide quoi.

Pas bon pour les stats, y a mon nom à chacune de mes caisses et on vérifie si les clients reviennent et leur fréquence.

¤

Je sors les petits sticks blancs neutres, sur lesquels on peut se faire une idée de l'odeur véritable, sachant que les gens n'aimaient pas sentir la cocotte et s'asperger de 15 parfums différents sur chaque bras.

Comme ça il y en avait qui le faisait ?

Oui, bien sûr, il y avait des irréductibles, parce qu'on leur avait dit qu'il valait mieux se mettre le parfum sur la peau, plus particulièrement dans l'intérieur du poignet.

Et c'était on ne peut plus vrai oui, _à même la peau_.

Seulement…

Seulement pour l'intérieur du poignet c'est une idée reçue, la peau n'étant la même nulle part : mettre une touche de parfum derrière l'oreille n'aura pas la même odeur que sur le poignet ou dans le cou.

¤

Et puis se cocotter avec mille parfums noie les odeurs, ce qui fait qu'on ne sait pas quoi choisir à la fin puisque c'est trop mauvais.

Avec le stick neutre, on peut déjà faire une pré sélection. Et à partir de la pré sélection on peut en mettre sur le poignet, extérieur ou intérieur, c'est surtout l'endroit le plus accessible, vous n'allez pas tester sur vos orteils non plus.

Du coup, grâce aux sticks, on passe du 15 parfums sur chaque bras à deux voir trois parfums en tout.

Formidable, hein ?

Allez savoir pourquoi il y avait toujours des irréductibles…

On ne demande qu'une chose dans ces cas-là : qu'ils sortent du magasin.

Le pire c'est qu'il y en a qui nous empestent et qui n'achètent pas.

Et puis il y en a qui utilisent les sticks et, plutôt que de les jeter à la poubelle design prévue à cet effet, se font un plaisir de le laisser par terre.

Nous sommes nos propres femmes de ménage dans le magasin et même si nous en avions à l'ouverture, le manque de respect est inadmissible.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Et les clients avaient été propres aujourd'hui.

¤

Je pose donc mes sticks ainsi que les nouveautés du moment sur le comptoir de verre. Nous étions en été et plusieurs eaux fraîches étaient sorties : des odeurs épicées, douces ou sucrées, fruitées ou poivrées, corsées ou un peu plus sports, plus toniques.

Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, les grands noms comme les créateurs s'étaient surpassés cette saison.

C'est vrai qu'on ne porte pas tout à fait la même chose été comme hiver et ce n'était pas qu'un effet de mode.

Avec la chaleur on préfère une eau légère et en hiver une eau un peu plus marquée.

Question de chaleur, d'hormones et d'envies, tout simplement.

Le monsieur m'observe étaler les différents produits et en regardant son reflet à travers le verre, je peux voir qu'il fronce les sourcils :

Qui dit échantillons dit prises de tête.

Non.

¤

Je ne vais pas tout lui faire sentir, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Juste lui donner quelques exemples.

Oh il regarde sa montre.

Mais s'il était si pressé il m'aurait directement donné ses préférences ?

Ou peut-être aurais-je dû me contenter des miennes ?

Non.

Je suis professionnel.

Je souris.

J'ai mal à la mâchoire à force.

Je lève la tête.

Je garde le sourire.

Les sourcils sont toujours froncés.

Je reprends mes explications.

¤

- Il n'y a rien de plus personnel qu'un parfum. C'est…

¤

Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

En penchant la tête sur le côté ?

Il desserre sa cravate.

¤

- Oh. Un problème ? Pourtant la clim semble marcher…

- Il fait très chaud ici.

¤

Il a raison.

Mais j'ai l'habitude.

¤

- Oui, le comptoir est l'endroit le plus chaud du magasin. Vous avez les plus forts néons juste au dessus, c'est pour ça. Et les installations électriques les plus lourdes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas long, vous partirez avec votre parfum idéal.

- Je n'en doute pas, Duo…

¤

Il me sourit encore.

Il me met un peu mal à l'aise je dois l'admettre.

C'est le genre de mec à observer attentivement.

Il a le regard scrutateur.

Il suit les moindres mouvements.

Il pose les mains sur le comptoir.

Automatiquement mes yeux se posent dessus.

Il porte à l'auriculaire une jolie chevalière or rouge et onyx, avec un dragon dessus.

_Ça me dit quelque chose…_

Elle est magnifiquement travaillée.

Ses ongles sont impeccables et manucurés, mais on voit qu'il a des mains de bâtisseur.

Il a de belles mains fortes.

J'aimerais bien voir l'intérieur, tiens…

Pas le temps pour ça.

Je souris un peu plus franchement.

¤

- Merci monsieur, vous ne le regretterez pas.

- Heero.

- Excusez-moi…

- Je vous en prie, Duo…

¤

Je sais que mon prénom est écrit sur mon badge et que s'il est écrit, il est susceptible d'être utilisé.

Mais je n'ai jamais autant entendu mon prénom en un si petit laps de temps.

Et puis il a vraiment une voix particulière…

Je me demande quel métier il fait.

Il m'intrigue, vraiment…

Plus il reste là, plus je me pose de questions.

Plus je le vois différemment.

Cet homme est on ne peut plus sérieux mais il a une part d'excentricité – sa cravate bleue roi avec un discret petit nounours marron juste sous le noeud.

¤

- C'est un cadeau de ma cousine, Réléna.

- ?

- La cravate. Vous la fixiez.

- Oh ? Désolé. Je vous disais…

- Dîtes-moi, Duo…

¤

Il a un regard froid mais sa voix est douce, chaude.

Il a un sourire tantôt cynique, tantôt joueur,

Tantôt…

Ola.

Je suis fatigué.

J'ai failli penser séducteur.

Ça fait trop longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'est pas sérieusement intéressé à moi – pas les petits clins d'oeils, sifflements et compliments qui n'emmènent nulle part, ça j'ai tous les jours. Juste s'intéresser à moi -, donc j'interprète.

Pas qu'il m'intéresse lui. Il est mignon, sincèrement mais le style « charisme cynique » très peu pour moi.

Depuis que j'ai quinze ans, je sais que j'aime les mecs mignons, gentils, débrouillards et simples.

Les caricatures… voilà quoi.

N'empêche… c'est une sacrée caricature quand même…

Passons à autres choses.

J'étais pas censé fermer, moi ?

¤

- Bien. Comme je vous le disais auparavant, il n'y a rien de plus personnel qu'un parfum. C'est… mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

¤

Il a rapproché sa main droite de ma main gauche, qui manipulait le stick. Puis il a en a caressé le dessus de son pouce, en un mouvement concentrique.

¤

- Vous avez de très belles mains. Je me demandais si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles le paraissaient.

¤

Ah.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'entendais.

Hilde, ma meilleure amie chimiste, crée des produits de beauté révolutionnaires. Grâce à sa nouvelle gamme « sensitive skin », mes mains qui étaient éternellement sèches, ne le sont plus du tout. Elle a déposé le brevet, ne lui manque plus que la distribution. Je fais tout pour qu'on puisse commercialiser la licence, mais je ne suis que vendeur et non propriétaire du magasin. Alors je me contente de porter le produit qui donne un aspect vraiment soyeux à ma peau, ce qui fait qu'on a tendance à m'en parler.

Et que je réponds « mon secret c'est sensitive skin de Hilde S. Je peux vous mettre en contact si vous voulez ».

Et les gens sont contents.

¤

Par contre… ils demandent avant de me toucher.

Et ils ne me touchent pas comme ça, du pouce.

En tenant la paume de ma main.

A quel moment il m'a tenue la main ?

Je la retire doucement et je reprends mes sticks.

Pensons à Hilde, ce type doit être un gros poisson.

Je souris, un peu plus crispé cette fois.

Lui me regarde toujours avec une expression rieuse.

La moquerie me met mal à l'aise… mais je sens bien que ce n'est pas méchant.

¤

- Merci mais je n'y suis pour rien. C'est le « sensitive skin » de Hilde Schbeiker. Une toute nouvelle gamme de produits pour le corps que nous ne commercialisons pas ici, tout du moins pas encore. Je peux vous mettre en contact si vous êtes intéressés, ou au moins pour vous faire une idée…

- Je suis intéressé mais vous êtes modeste : le produit n'a pu que renforcer l'éclat naturel de votre peau.

- Peut-être. Alors dans ce cas elle renforcera la votre.

¤

Je lui décoche un petit sourire entendu.

Je suis un vendeur après tout, un excellent, même. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser légèrement amoindrir un produit, surtout celui de ma meilleure amie. Il me fait gentiment comprendre que les produits miracles n'existent pas. Mais je lui fais gentiment comprendre que ce n'est plus un miracle d'avoir une peau éclatante de santé. Je sais que tu m'aimes Hilde.

¤

- Vous me donnerez ses coordonnées plus tard ?

¤

Je souris encore.

Un bon client pour toi, Hilde.

¤

- Je testerai sur vous.

- Tester quoi ?

- La douceur « renforcée » de ma peau. Je la testerai sur vous. Après tout, c'est vous qui avez confirmé l'effet. Vous me direz si ma peau a une douceur quelconque…

- Je ne connais pas votre peau donc je ne serais pas en mesure de juger s'il y a eu un renforcement ou non, je pourrais juste vous confirmer que votre peau est très douce, ce que vous saurez déjà puisque vous avez l'habitude de vous toucher.

- Oui, je me touche… tous les jours, même. Et vous aussi.

¤

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

Y a un truc qui m'échappe.

C'est quoi cette voix lascive ?

Il a les yeux légèrement plissés.

Il a le regard fiévreux.

Il me reprend la main.

J'avale encore ma salive.

Je secoue la tête.

J'ôte ma main.

Je poursuis.

¤

- Par contre votre petite amie pourr…

- Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Vous avez _vraiment_ les mains douces, Duo…

- Et vous les aurez au moins aussi douces dès que je vous mettrai en contact avec Hilde. Mais d'abord occupons-nous de votre eau de toilette. Vous ne voulez pas repartir les mains vides n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne repartirai certainement pas les mains vides, Duo…

* * *

…

C'est complètement idiot de se dire qu'avec le physique qu'il avait c'était étonnant, après tout je ne le connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

N'empêche…

Il est tout seul, lui ?

Oô

ôO

C'est un serial killer !

Je suis très fatigué.

¤

Non, soyons rationnels.

Les caméras sont en place.

Les vigiles sont à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du magasin.

Il n'a pas d'armes.

Je suis en sécurité.

Ce type essaie juste de jouer au plus malin…

Ou alors…

De tester son pouvoir de séduction sur moi…

Voilà pourquoi ce type n'a pas de petite _amie_ !

Et un petit _ami _?

…

¤

C'est cela, oui… Lui, homme d'affaires, moi vendeur dans une parfumerie de luxe.

Ouais il flirte.

C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le faisait au magasin ?

Mais d'habitude c'était les femmes et elles étaient plus subtiles.

Les hommes ne le faisaient pas aussi ouvertement.

Maintenant que je sais à quoi il joue, ça va être plus facile de conclure.

Non, pas dans ce sens-là, la vente.

¤

Je reprends pour la ENIEME FOIS mes sticks.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et moi qui ne me laisse jamais aller à ressentir le charme des clients, je dois bien avouer que celui-là fait tout pour se faire remarquer.

Il est agaçant mais il est drôle.

Il a quelque chose.

Il a aussi le portefeuille qui fait que je dois m'arranger pour qu'il revienne.

Et puis il a la peau douce aussi… légèrement rugueuse au niveau des paumes mais agréable au toucher. Très agréable, même.

Je poursuis, manipulant les sticks et les échantillons.

¤

- Alors le parfum c'est comme une seconde peau qui s'infiltre dans vos pores et qui fait ressortir votre essence, votre caractère. Il faut prendre en compte qu'une eau de toilette que vous appréciez à la bouteille ne donnera pas forcément la même chose sur vous, question de chimie. Le parfum peut même tourner et donner une odeur carrément nauséabonde. C'est pour cela qu'il faut choisir avec attention le parfum qui vous correspondra le mieux.

- …

¤

Il m'observe et ne dit rien.

Je dois le saouler, comme tout mec pressé d'en finir.

¤

- Vous m'avez écouté ?

- Oui, avec la plus grande attention.

¤

Il a l'air concentré.

C'est ptet vrai.

Ouf.

Je vais pour choisir quoi vaporiser.

Je l'interroge du regard.

Il me fixe encore mais ne dit rien.

¤

- Alors vous préférez les odeurs fruitées, épicées…

- Vous portez des lentilles ?

¤

Oh le changement de sujet…

Mais bon,c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je l'entendais non plus.

Surtout sous le néon ça leur donne une couleur encore plus particulière…

Ne pas lever les yeux au plafond, ce ne serait pas poli voyons.

¤

- … de vue, oui…

- C'est votre couleur naturelle ce mauve ?

- Oui, une anomalie génétique.

- Je ne l'appellerais pas comme ça…

- Merci. Pour en revenir à ma quest…

¤

Il m'interrompt.

¤

- Dîtes-moi, Duo ?

¤

Quoi encore ?

Je vais le virer du magasin.

¤

- Oui monsieur ?

¤

I'm such a lèche-cul…

Pour toi, Hilde et pour les stats.

¤

- Heero. Mais ça va finir par rentrer ne vous inquiétez pas…

- …

¤

Il se colle totalement au comptoir.

Il se penche en avant, me fixant encore.

¤

- Rapprochez-vous un peu.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je veux sentir votre parfum à même votre peau.

¤

Depuis le début il voulait mon parfum,

ne pas se prendre le chou jusqu'au bout.

C'est moi qui insiste pour bien faire mon travail après tout.

Tant pis.

¤

- Mais c'est sur vous que…

¤

Baroud d'honneur ?

¤

- Je veux _d'abord_ le sentir sur _vous_ et après je verrais comment c'est sur _moi_.

¤

Il chuchote, sur le ton du secret.

Sa voix n'est plus du tout joueuse.

Elle est juste sensuelle.

Si je n'étais pas dans le magasin, je fermerais les yeux. Mais bon, y a la caisse.

Cet homme est un caméléon.

Il a le pouvoir de changer de peau, de changer les impressions…

Rien qu'en changeant d'intonations, rien qu'avec des mots,

rien qu'en modifiant son attitude corporelle.

Il est en train d'envahir mon espace, de le pénétrer comme un parfum entêtant

et je m'aperçois que je retiens mon souffle et que je sens son odeur.

Epicée.

Masculine.

¤

- Mais c'est personnel et…

- Le client n'est-il pas censé avoir toujours raison ?

¤

Son regard est espiègle.

Il ne veut vraiment pas se prendre la tête.

Tant pis, j'aurais essayé.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'est la première fois qu'on me le demande de me pencher du côté du client.

Je me rapproche.

¤

- Plus près.

¤

Encore un petit peu.

¤

- Encore plus près.

¤

Sa voix est grave et rauque.

Je sens son souffle sur mon cou, là.

Il murmure contre ma gorge.

¤

- Dîtes-moi, Duo… est-ce que vous sentez aussi bon que vous êtes doux au toucher ?

¤

Il fait remonter son nez le long de mon cou, jusque derrière mon oreille.

Puis il redescend.

…

¤

- A vous de me le dire : vous avez le nez dessus.

¤

Ça chatouille.

C'est plus facile de faire de l'humour quand ça chatouille.

Je sens ses deux mains sur les miennes.

Il éjecte l'échantillon que j'ai dans la main.

¤

- Vous êtes doux, mais ça vous le savez.

- …

- Vous sentez divinement bon, mais ça je le savais. Ça donne envie de goûter cette odeur poivrée, avec un soupçon d'épices… de la vanille et… de la cannelle oui…

¤

Sa voix est douce et langoureuse

Euh…

Poivrée ?

Soupçon d'épices ?

Il sait de quoi il parle ?

¤

- Attendez une minute…

¤

Je sens un tout petit bout de langue.

Ça interrompt mieux qu'un coup de poing.

¤

- Comment s'appelle votre eau de toilette ?

- …

- Votre eau de toilette, Duo…

¤

J'avale ma salive.

J'ai les paupières lourdes…

Mais faut que je fasse mon chiffre, hein ?

Quel chiffre ? Y a PERSONNE !

¤

- C'est IntiMate Sin, le dernier Yuy.

- IntiMate Sin, hmm ? Péché intime… vous le portez divinement bien…

¤

Le péché ou le parfum ?

¤

- Les deux. Vous sentez le péché, Duo…

- I.S est en rupture de stock et commandé. Nous serons réapprovisionné samedi…

- Merci mais j'ai moi-même un stock d'I.S.

¤

Ce type est un félin.

Un bon gros chat.

Qui s'en plaint ?

Je suis si consciencieux, là…

Je suis tellement bientôt en vacances… enfin en week-end, pour le moment.

Mais bon, soyons un peu sérieux et essayons encore une fois de vendre.

¤

- Hm ? Hmm… mais dans ce cas… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Changer de parfum ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mon parfum. J'ai juste dit que j'en avais un stock.

- …

¤

Il me mordille le cou en me caressant les mains.

Toujours les mêmes mouvements, avec les pouces.

Et je tends ma nuque malgré moi.

Enfin malgré…

Faut pas exagérer non plus.

J'éclate totalement la politique de la maison.

Je verrais les conséquences plus tard.

Là il a la bouche chaude.

J'ai des petits frissons dans le dos.

Et c'est bon…

Il me donne des petits bisous, là…

¤

- Dîtes-moi, Duo…

- Hmm ?

- Vous pensez que je peux avoir un échantillon de vous ? A mêler à I.S que je puisse l'aimer ce parfum ?

- Je ne suis pas à vendre.

¤

Je souris.

Ses baisers sont de plus en plus gourmands.

Et moi ben…

Je me mords la lèvre et je le laisse caresser mes poignets cette fois.

Il sourit. Décidément.

¤

- Les échantillons sont gratuits, Duo…

- Hey…

¤

Et je ne peux en dire plus.

Il dépose sa bouche au creux de mon cou.

Il lèche doucement.

Puis mordille.

Puis aspire la peau entre ses lèvres et…

¤

- Hm…

¤

Il câline encore mon cou quelques secondes puis se relève.

Je sais que je suis rouge pivoine.

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois un sourire doux.

Ses mains quittent mes poignets pour se poser de chaque côté de mon cou.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, doucement.

Vraiment doucement.

¤

- J'ai pris un échantillon et je vous en ai laissé un aussi…

- …

- Dîtes-moi, Duo, pourrais-je inviter le reste de vous chez moi ?

¤

Je hausse un sourcil.

Vu comme ça s'est passé, je peux comprendre que son capital confiance soit à son maximum.

J'ai adoré ce qu'il a fait, y a pas à aller nier.

Et puis il demande…

¤

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me rendre chez des inconnus monsieur ?

¤

Ben oui quand même : aussi séduisant qu'il soit, je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour aller directement chez lui.

Je suis un grand garçon, certes, mais en plus de pas trop le connaître, c'est le travail, un potentiel gros client à venir. Pas moyen de faire n'importe quoi.

Par contre je peux dîner… et de là on verra… après tout lui aussi est un grand garçon.

¤

Il reste interdit un moment.

Il l'attendait pas ? Je suis plein de ressources.

Puis il secoue la tête doucement,

caresse mon visage de ses mains manucurées et, bien que légèrement rugueuses, très agréables au toucher, avant de répondre.

¤

- Heero, Duo. Heero Yuy. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'inviter les gens ainsi ni de me comporter ainsi. Quatre ne me reconnaîtrait pas…

¤

Oh.

Yuy comme… Yuy ?

Je SAVAIS que je reconnaissais le dragon sur sa bague : c'est celui qu'il y a sur tous ses parfums, toute ses lignes de produits.

Celui qu'il y a sur les cravates qu'il a offertes au personnel de vente.

Celui qu'il y a sur la mienne !

Oh merde…

Merde.

MERDE…

Notre plus gros fournisseur…

Il est ptet venu voir comment ça se passait auprès des distributeurs agréés ?

S'il le faut il va nous enlever la licence…

Purée…

Quatre ?

Il connaît monsieur Winner ?

Les deux ont la même tendance à insister pour que je les appelle par leur prénom…

Et ptet qu'il lui a parlé de moi ?

¤

- Chut, Duo.

- Hein ?

¤

Il tapote mon front avec son index.

¤

- Tu penses trop fort.

- …

- Je suis venu sur Terre pour affaires, je vis sur L1. En sortant de rendez-vous, je suis passé devant la porte du magasin et j'y ai senti ton odeur à toi, mêlée à I.S. Je l'avais jamais senti comme ça sur qui que ce soit… .

- …

¤

Il me tutoie, comme ça, lui…

Quel baratineur.

Mais il a l'air sincère…

Je pense pas que c'est le genre à obliger qui que ce soit à sortir avec lui…

A côté de ça je le pensais pas du genre célibataire…

Je devrais arrêter de penser.

¤

- C'est ce qui m'a fait entrer. Puis je t'ai vu et c'est ce qui m'a fait tenter. Si je t'avais dit directement qui j'étais, tu n'aurais pas joué avec moi.

¤

Il a un ton de petit garçon boudeur.

Aie…

¤

- Les gens ont trop tendance à s'arrêter à ma fortune dès le départ. Toi tu as pensé à ton travail jusqu'à un certain point. J'ai adoré la manière dont tu esquivais les perches que je te tendais. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça peut faire plaisir de flirter sans trop de barrières. Etre riche est une chose. Etre ton principal fournisseur c'en est une autre.

- …

- et puis tu m'as plu tout de suite. Et tu me plais encore plus… et moi qui n'aime pas trop I.S, je me prends à l'aimer sur toi. Alors… est-ce que finalement je peux prendre le reste de l'échantillon et l'amener à la maison ?

¤

Je secoue la tête.

Je ne fais que ça aujourd'hui.

Et je souris franchement.

Je n'ai pas fait que ça aujourd'hui, sourire franchement.

Je l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

Il me plaît, définitivement.

Même si c'était vraiment pas parti pour.

Ça ne va pas être possible, monsieur Yuy.

J'ai pas changé d'avis depuis 20 mn.

Juste d'avis sur vous.

¤

- Non monsieur, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me rendre chez des inconnus.

¤

Il me regarde toujours dans les yeux et incline ma tête.

¤

- Par contre…

¤

Il passe le bout de sa langue sur mes lèvres.

¤

- Par contre ?

¤

Il me répond tout contre ma bouche.

¤

- Par contre… je veux bien aller dîner quelque part. Le temps que je ferme le magasin et que je rentre donner à manger à mon chat. Heureusement que vous…

¤

Il ferme les yeux et m'embrasse doucement, une première fois.

_Il a vraiment des lèvres sensuelles et pleines… hmm…_

Puis il mordille ma lèvre supérieure.

¤

- que _vous_ ?

- que _tu ?_… heureusement que tu n'as rien pris !

¤

C'est dur de tutoyer comme ça…

pas évident…

Mais m'est avis que j'apprendrais très vite à le faire.

Ses doigts caressent le cheveux tous fins et tous sensibles, sur la nuque.

Ses lèvres entrouvrent les miennes et l'écho de son rire résonne entre les miennes.

¤

- Comment ça j'ai rien pris ? J'ai pris le meilleur parfum du magasin… et je ne le commercialiserai pas.

- Hmph ?

- Oui : c'est une question de peau et…

¤

Hm ?

Il sent bon.

Il a une voix excitante.

Il est séduisant et séducteur.

Il a la peau chaude et un goût de pain d'épices…

Si c'est une question de peau ?

Hm… c'est aussi une question de goûts.

Vivement le dîner.

Et qui sait ? Le dessert…

¤

- Hm ?

- Je crois que nous sommes chimiquement compatibles.

¤

Et il tait mon éclat de rire d'un baiser profond.

Hmm…

Encore…

Hâte d'arriver au dîner…

Je remercierai Wu Fei de m'avoir laissé faire la fermeture un vendredi…

Je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde…

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ vacances j'oublie tout yeppa ! ¤


End file.
